Breaking Hope
by kataangkissed
Summary: What became of the world if the fire nation succeeded in the phoenix plot? The world is now lost and broken as friends try to re group and retell the tale.
1. Chapter one: Loss

Mai looked at the ever darkened sky from her prison cell. It was all so unreal, after it all everything had crumbled. In the end Zuko was right. She openly let the tears flow down her cold cheeks. No one cared about her worries in here.

Ty lee was happy she had her stupid friends. No, her nice friends, she just didn't fit in with them. Azula must be pleased with this, she knew she got updates about the status of prisoners. It was just so cruel. Her throne was on the verge of tipping now, the fire nation needs a new leader, but the _phoenix lord_ couldn't care less now. More prisoners of war where ending up here. She hated it. Her uncle was demoted and given the blame for the gondola incident, he would of been better off falling into the water.

Her prison door grinded open, as where the rest. Looking outside at all these poor faces, she felt no urge to leave this room.

Walking slowly down the corridor her nails scraping away at the wall as she went, her face cold as stone. Azula looked over at her kingdom. Buildings where smashed and so many people where slumming on the streets, serves them right running away instead of fighting for their homes.

Today would be her first meeting as the firelord. Turning around the corner and facing the door, she looked up sharply and entered.

The lonely girl ran long the charred rocks of what was the Ba Sing Sa wall. Most things where gone completely, it was so different, and to think that once she was on the top of this wall, it seemed so long ago now.

She ducked down again, the where fire nation guards everywhere making sure that no one could get in. He had to be here. She was counting on it. Everything seemed so confused so messed up. She should of been there. For everyone, it was all her fault. She didn't even know where her own family was, so why was she here searching for a bot she only met a year ago?

Tears prickled her eyes as she thoght about it.


	2. Chapter two: Flames

Sokka Groaned as he sat up. Everything was shaking, urg, what happened? He looked around him. Everything was burning or burnt, then suddenly he saw someone's feet from under one of the smashed air crafts.

"Hey!" He croaked, his throat ached. He slowly crawled over towards the person and shook their foot. Moving slowly he took away the rubble and gasped.

"Toph!" He worked faster now pulling her away ignoring the painful throbbing in both of his hands. He patted her face and put his hands over her heart.

"Still beating." he muttered to himself. But she didn't look good. Her face was pale and covered in ash, with torn fabric over her arms and legs. He leaned over her motionless body, cleared her mouth and breathed out into her.

Hakoda looked out from his bay, dread pulling over him. The news of the attacks had only just reached them, if the Avatar had of won my now wouldn't they already know?

Katara, Sokka. Don't leave me.

He looked up to the sky's and muttered a silent prayer. Let the spirits bring us hope.

Walking back to the camp he called for attention.

"Everyone!" His husky tone called out. "We may be under attack at any time. We have not recived word of the outcome of the battle, as far as we know we could of.." He drifted off slowly. "Be prepared!"

Hi's and Ho's yelled out, but everyone was really muttering prayers; hoping.

Azula sat on her throne displeased. Nothing had happened in the Fire Nation most of the reports where about the fall of Ba Sing Sa.

"So what about me?" She demanded rudely stabbing a finger at a elderly general. You claim the Phoenix lord has taken Ba Sing Sa completely, but what about the Fire Nation!" The man looked confused.  
"Um, well there have been no outbreaks as everyone here has been pleased with the outcome." He looked up to her. "I have nothing to report on this section as I am a war minister and no-" He was cut short by Azula jumping of her chair.  
"I did no ask about the burning of Ba Sing Sa, I forbid this topic ever to arise again!" She yelled at the minsters.  
"Anyone utter a breath of it and I will personally banish you!" Her eyes glinted as she looked over them all. "Anything to report!?"

There was a silence. She looked at all of them in turn disgusted.

"Scum of the nation, get out." Looking over to them they just stared back. "I said get OUT!" She yelling blasting hot blue flames all over the table, the maps. Burning the chairs the beards of the elderly. Everyone fled away as she let her anger burn the meeting room down.


	3. Chapter three: Pain

The night was silent a Zuko layed in the prison. His chest throbbed, he tried to recall what had happend. Katara! Was she hit? He tried sitting up but everything slipped away from him. He could see the darkness creeping in on him. No... Aang, Sokka, Toph and uncle what had happend to them. He felt a spazam of pain doble thogh him as someone threw a food bowl onto stomach. Azula. Everything faded back into the deep black and he was out of it.

Staggering into town Katara looked around. It was awful. All sides of Ba sing sa where in ash. A few houses stood every other mile, The walls crumbling. Thanks to their efforts they had manged to get a lot of people out but the others.. She looked down at the ground and saw her ears blended into the ash. How could people be this cruel? Looking across she saw the huge crater's made by Aang in his final attemt to save everyone as the war machines came over. He was so brave. Why didn't she kiss him back then? He was so sweet she didn' mean to push him away on that balcony. Stupid girl. She told herself and began to stumble over towards the closest crater. She toutched the rubble.

"He tried so hard at everything." It was then she broke. Sitting in the dust and rock she le all of her tears out.

It was dark. Well that was new. But she couldn't feel anything, i was just... hollow. It is unaural. She felt someone pressing her down. She tried to hit them bu couldn't find anyone there.

"Hello?" She yelled. She could hear someone, not to far away but blocked. A wall? Two people, maybe three? They where fighting. Her ears became attuned and she realised.

"You have to move her!"

"No can do her condition could worsen. We don't know what could happen, her back already is badly fractures. Please go and rest."

"No!" The other voice yelled, "You heard her yelling didn't you? We have to move her. She is getting panic attacks." The voice she knew who it was now!

"Sokka!" She croaked. She felt herself lift her arms dispite the pain. Foosteps.  
"Toph!" He stood beside her, she could feel him next to her bed, grabbing his clothes she made sure he was real. "Are you okay?" He sounded really concorned for her. "Here drink this." She felt the bottle at her lips and began to drink. She suddenly realised how thirsty she was.

"'Bout time you woke up." He mumbled. Even blind, she could tell he was smiling.


End file.
